


slowly, close your eyes

by sparklingmini



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Only if you squint - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, aromantic hyeongjun if you squint, mentioned junho eunsang dohyon hangyul, overuse of minhee’s nickname, slight wonjin/jungmo, supportive hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: minhee knew he had a chance of relapsing when he had become a trainee.his mother was worried but let him go anyway.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	slowly, close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> after a month of not writing, i can’t believe i made THIS. personally i don’t think minhee has much minhee-centric things (and since he’s my main boi), i decided to make this.
> 
> this is my longest one shot ever and it only took me four days to write and edit it, i’m proud of myself.
> 
> PLEASE HEAD THE TAGS. (may contain inaccuracies, but i tried my best)

the anxiety that crawls through minhee’s veins is sickening. he can’t see, he can’t see.

his heart pounds against his rib cage. he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe.

“minhee!” who is that? minhee can’t tell, he can’t breathe, he can’t see.

“minhee, minhee,” who _is_ that? “listen to my voice, can you breathe for me?”

minhee shakes his head, saying the only things he can. “no no no, i’m fine, i’m fine, _fuck,_ i’m _fine._ ”

“you’re _not fine_ , minhee,” the voice says, _for the love of god_ _, who_ is _that_? “breathe for me, breathe.”

minhee reluctantly obliges, trying to start breathing.

“listen to my voice, minhee, we’re going to breathe in and out on my count, ok?”

minhee shakily nods his head.

“breathe in, one, two, three, four, five.”

minhee shakily breathes in and holds his breath.

“breath out, one, two, three, four, five.”

minhee shakily breathes out as his vision slowly returns to him.

_oh, it’s seungwoo._

“minhee? can you see us?”

_oh, his other members are here as well._

wait, _his other members are here._

the panic sets in him again, _holy fuck, fuck, minhee, you just had a fucking panic attack in front of_ everyone, _nice going, dumbass._

his breathing gets ragged once again, and his fingers go clammy from where they’ve squeezed on tightly to seungwoo’s.

seungwoo looks up to where minhee’s looking, the members have crowded around him, and minhee’s panic increases.

seungwoo understands, he wants them out, no, _needs_ them out. “get out, the lot of you.”

“b-but hyu—”

“no, hyeongjun, out.”

hyeongjun runs out after the members tears in his eyes, seungyoun and wooseok ushering them out.

“is he going to be ok hyungs?” seungwoo doesn’t hear the other two’s replies, instead focusing on minhee’s shaking body.

“minhee, dear,” seungwoo tries again, “listen to my voice, the others are gone now, you can relax.” seungwoo moves one of his hands up from minhee’s stomach to his face where tears are streaming down the boy’s face.

“h-hyung.” minhee gasps out, the tears starting to stream out beyond his waterline. “h-help, p-please.”

“i’m doing everything i can minhee, you have to help yourself as well.” minhee nods, gasping for air as he does so. seungwoo feels sorry for the poor boy. “c’mon, let’s go through some more breathing exercises.”

minhee (tries) to copy seungwoo’s breathing patterns, it’s hard at first (as it should be), but it gets better and soon enough, minhee’s breathing has settled down. tears, though, are still streaming down his face.

seungwoo hands the younger his water bottle and minhee gladly drinks from it.

“now, mini, would you like to tell me how this panic attack started?” seungwoo prompts and minhee’s breath hitches. the older doesn’t need minhee to spiral into another panic attack, so he rubs his back and tells him that he doesn’t need to tell him. at some point he’ll need to though.

“i-i’m sorry hyung, i can’t tell you, i shouldn’t tell you.” he cries out. “you can’t know.” he says in a whisper.

“that’s fine, minhee, i’ll take you back to the dorms.” seungwoo respects his privacy.

—

it’s hectic when seungwoo tries to take minhee out to the van.

the younger five are trying to crowd around minhee, asking too many questions.

the older five are trying to push them away from where minhee’s gone into a catatonic state. maybe they should take him to the hospital instead, this isn’t very minhee like.

“guys, stop!” seungwoo raises his voice, “get out the way, i need to get minhee into the van, back off!”

the younger kids back off, scared that their seungwoo-hyung had raised his voice at them.

“i-i just want m-mini-hyung to be o-ok.”

“yes, hyeongjun, i know, we all do, but i can’t get him “ok” if you can’t back off.”

hyeongjun lowers his head and pushes back into the person behind him.

“i’ll be off, don’t stay up too late and make sure to eat.” seungwoo says before he storms out with minhee in his arms.

—

seungwoo lays minhee down on the hospital bed and leaves the room. despite protesting with the doctors to stay in the room, they tell him to leave.

despite wanting to cry back in the practice room with minhee, he didn’t let that get the best of him. but now, that minhee’s in the hospital room, on the hospital bed, not responsive, seungwoo lets the tears escape him.

the manager that sits next to him just lets him cry his heart out.

“han seungwoo?” he hears one of the nurses say, “it’s ok for you to see minhee now.”

seungwoo runs into minhee as soon as he gets the all clear.

—

minhee wakes up, his head hurts, _what the fuck happened?_

seungwoo bursts through the door and minhee’s head hurts more.

“hyung...?”

“minhee, oh, minhee dear,” seungwoo almost suffocates him in a big hug, “god, i was so worried about you.”

“what happened hyung? i thought i was at the practise rooms.”

“you.. kinda froze, you weren’t responding to anyone or anything, so we decided to take you to the hospital.”

minhee looks down, “oh.”

“i-is there something you aren’t telling us, minhee?”

“...no.”

seungwoo gives him this ‘i don’t believe you’ look, but he lets it go.

“seungwoo? if you could leave, please.”

seungwoo’s surprised, he motions to the manager to leave with him, but the manager just shakes his head and tells him to leave without him.

once he’s gone, the doctor asks minhee on what had happened.

“so, minhee, you had a panic attack, right before going into a catatonic state, right?”

“you know this already, why are you asking me.” minhee grumbles.

“look, minhee, we may know what has happened, but we need you to confirm everything, _you’re_ the one that went through this, _not_ us.”

“fine,” he grumbles more. “yes, i had a panic attack before going into a catatonic state.”

“would you like to inform us on _why,_ you went into this panic attack.”

minhee sighs and turns his head to the side. “i was thinking about how my position in this group wasn’t real, i was here for no reason, and i feared that netizens hated me more. i hated that i’m suffering because of the dumb shit that mnet had done to us – to me. i also felt that i wouldn’t be anywhere without the help of mnet rigging the votes and that started the process of breaking me down. i was practicing with my members earlier, but i had collapsed after rolling my ankle. things got a bit worse from there, i just, kinda wanted to die.”

“and what do you mean, “kinda”?”

“i was thinking about all the ways i should kill myself.” minhee breathes in with a sharp exhale. “i’m not doing well mentally either, i-i kinda had a relapse too.” he rolls up his pants to show red scratch-like marks adorning his upper thighs.

“is this all because of the thoughts about the rigging scandal?”

“no...”

“is there anything else?”

“i feel as though the members hate me because of it, especially wooseok,” minhee says. “y’know, jinhyuk was apparently supposed to be in the final line-up, but i feel as though i just took it from him. i feel sick every time i think about it.”

“do you feel as though all these thoughts put you into that catatonic state?”

“well... it’s my first time i’ve ever been into a catatonic state.”

“hmm, interesting. alright, thank you so much minhee.” the doctor thanks him. “all i can do now is wrap up those legs of yours and i’ll make an appointment with a therapist for you to go see.”

“ok, thank you.”

“all for the safety of you, minhee.”

—

minhee’s exhausted.

when seungwoo wraps his arms around minhee’s fragile body, he gently guides him out to the car.

“how are you minhee?”

“i’m really tired hyung. when we get back... i’m scared that the members will send me back to the hospital, that they’ll overwhelm me trying to figure out what’s wrong with me...” minhee confesses.

“it’ll be alright, minhee,” seungwoo promises, “i’ll make sure no one goes near you, even if it means yelling at them.”

“d-don’t do that, they don’t need to suffer because i am.”

“you’re more important at the moment, minhee.” seungwoo tries to persuade him.

minhee hangs his head low, “i’m sorry.”

seungwoo moves to cups minhee’s cheeks softly. “hey, minhee dear, don’t blame yourself, don’t, i’m going to protect you as much as i can.”

minhee lets out a pained sigh, “t-thanks hyung.” he then moves seungwoo’s hands off his cheeks.

—

when the two finally arrive home minhee’s worries don’t actually happen, all the people that are up are the hyung line, and only wooseok goes to comfort minhee, giving him space.

“hey, mini,” wooseok lightly says, hand moving the bangs from over his eyes, “how are you?”

“fine.”

“what happened to our happy, sparkling minhee? huh? are you sure you’re ok?” wooseok asks again.

“i’m fine, hyung, i’m going to sleep.” minhee heads off to his room, seungwoo calling out for him to get a good night’s sleep.

the hyungs stay up to talk.

—

when minhee wakes up, he’s only gotten two hours of sleep. he also wakes to hyeongjun squishing him into the wall, the latter’s arms wrapped securely around his midsection.

minhee has no regard for hyeongjun and shoves his arms away, crawling away from his constricting confinement of hyeongjun and the wall.

he eventually reaches into his bedside drawer, pulling an object out.

all he can think about is the will to move outside with the pocketknife wrapped securely in his right hand.

he walks out the bedroom, expecting to go through the lounge room and out the front door with no difficulties. however, the hyungs are still there, talking.

minhee, though, doesn’t notice them, all he can think about is how much he needs to get out of the dorm, how much he needs to run.

all attempts are stopped, however, when yohan notices minhee trying to get out the door.

“minhee.” he whisper yells, “what are you doing? aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

minhee stares for a few seconds before beginning to run out the door, however, he was stopped just before he reached the stairs. minhee turns around it’s yohan, he screams.

“leave me the _fuck_ alone!”

yohan’s so surprised he lets minhee go with a gasp.

minhee thinks he’s free, until seungwoo’s gripping at his wrists, tugging him into a hug.

“minhee, dear, what was that about?”

“nothing.” luckily, they haven’t noticed the pocketknife in his hand. minhee quickly shoves it into his pyjama pants.

“you’d tell me if there was anything wrong, right minhee?”

“yes hyung.” comes the automated response. “i’m going to bed.”

he moves off and minhee doesn’t sleep that night.

—

they’re practicing right now, minhee can’t practice with them though, last night taking a toll on minhee’s body.

“minhee?” the manager pokes his head in, “it’s time to leave.”

minhee dashes out of the room, much to the dismay of the members.

—

“we’re going to drop by the chemist to get your antidepressants before heading off back to the dorms, ok, minhee?” the manager says, explaining what’s going to happen.

“can’t we go back to the practise room?”

“no, minhee, you just came out of a therapy session and you’re getting your antidepressants. after that, you’ve got to rest that body of yours.”

“yeah...” he says quietly. “i guess.”

—

when minhee returns back to the dorms, it’s quiet, the usual screaming replaced with wind and the soft ticking of the clock that rests neatly behind their tv.

despite wanting the manager to leave, the manager explains that what minhee explained to the therapist needs to be taken to extreme precaution, that minhee’s in danger of himself.

—

when the members arrive home, the manger leaves by telling them to look after minhee. none of them understand it to the full extent, but they do believe it to be connected to what happened a day ago.

the hyung line is extra cautious.

—

minhee knew that he had a chance of relapsing when he had become a trainee.

his mother was worried but had let him go anyway.

yeah, minhee _did_ have the time of his life with jungmo, wonjin, hyeongjun and hyunbin, but the lingering voice in the back of his head kept messing with him.

it was ok until he got to produce.

at first it was ok, until they got close to the final, until they got close to minhee cutting himself again. he eventually told jungmo about his depression and he had protected him every time minhee tried to hurt himself again.

through to the final, jungmo had protected him — until minhee found out he wasn’t debuting with jungmo, everything came crashing down on him again.

luckily, jungmo caught him right as he was putting the pocketknife onto the already branded skin of his thighs.

jungmo gave him a lecture and minhee didn’t do it again. for a few weeks.

once x1’s debut was in sight, the pressure got put on his shoulder’s once again. with no one to stop him, he grabs the pocketknife from his bedside drawer and escapes the confinements of his room he had shared with hyeongjun and junho.

once outside, he again, puts knife to skin and he cuts.

as soon as he snaps from his trance, he cries, and he watches the cuts on his skin bleed violently.

as soon as he’s finished treating his wounds, he calls jungmo up.

no one questioned why jungmo showed up the next day only for minhee.

it’s barely ok after that. minhee has more and more depressive episodes and the feeling of wanting to cut gets more and more prominent.

the vote rigging gets shown to the world, and the sadness that was showing through got worse.

it gets worse until he eventually breaks, breaks and he collapses on the floor in the practice after rolling his ankle, a panic attack creeping up on him.

—

jungmo comes over as soon as he hears about minhee entering the hospital.

“mini,” jungmo speaks quietly, “what happened?”

minhee explains everything that’s been going on with him, from the final to now, where minhee’s having this conversation.

“did you get anything for your depression?”

“yeah.” he pulls out the antidepressants from his drawer and jungmo catches sight of the pocketknife.

“hey, mini, give me that pocketknife.”

minhee jumps as jungmo speaks, “i-i don’t—”

“no buts, mini, i’m taking this from you.” jungmo yanks the pocket knife out of his bedside drawer. “you need to be safe.”

minhee just accepts his fate and lowers his head.

—

they eventually go outside and enjoy the company of the other members before jungmo has to leave.

minhee tears up and jungmo just hugs him, “i’ll be back mini, be careful while i’m gone.”

—

the breaking point and where the members finally find out about minhee’s depression is when they’re eating dinner together in the kitchen.

they are lightly teasing each other, and the younger boys start poking fun at minhee being everyone’s “baby”. they joke about how he’s been taking attention away from everyone to himself and he’s not even the youngest.

minhee can’t take it anymore and he stands up, tears in his eyes.

“stop! stop! stop!” minhee yells, everyone quieting down. “i can’t fucking _take it anymore_.” he’s screaming, and tears are flowing down his face.

he storms into the kitchen and grabs a knife from where it’s resting in the knife holder.

“i’m going to fucking _kill myself,_ and you guys are going to watch as i bleed out, knowing that _you guys_ are the ones that drove me to killing myself!”

he put the knife to the skin on his arm and he cuts away, not giving any regards to the younger boys who are crying their hearts out.

wooseok and seungwoo are next to him trying to hold down the crying boy, trying to take away the knife that still continues to rip at his skin.

seungwoo manages to pull the knife away and minhee screams. “let me _die, please_!” seungwoo manages to put his free hand on the blood rushing out of minhee’s arm, applying pressure then elevating it, minhee fighting against it.

“no, minhee, we aren’t letting that happen to you, so _please_ elevate your arm.”

“i don’t wanna be here!! i hate my fucking life, i hate you guys so much!!”

“minhee, don’t say that...” wooseok says. “c’mon, breathe for us.”

“no! no! i wanna fucking _die._ why can’t you just let me die?!”

“we can’t just let you die, minhee dear.”

“yes, you can, i’m worthless, i’m useless, i wouldn’t be here without mnet rigging the votes and i bet you hate me the most wooseok-hyung!”

“n-no i don’t mini, what are you talking about?” wooseok’s shocked, he’s never said anything about “hating” him.

“i bet you hate me _so fucking much_ , i stole jinhyuk’s spot, don’t you hate me? ‘cause i sure as hell do.”

“no, mini, i don’t, i don’t care that jinhyuk didn’t make it! i’m happy with you guys, i’m happy that i made it with you guys, i’ll go back to jinhyuk in two and a half years, don’t say that minhee.”

“you’re just saying that! please let me die, please, _please_.”

“you’re bleeding out, minhee, let me get you something to clean it.” seungwoo interrupts.

“no! that’s not what i want! why can’t you fucking _listen to me._ i don’t wanna be here anymore.” he sobs out.

seungwoo looks over to where seungyoun, yohan and hangyul are trying to comfort the younger boys who believe that minhee is actually going to kill himself.

seungyoun mouths that he’s called the ambulance, and they’re on their way to the dorms.

now seungwoo just has to clean the cuts on minhee’s arm.

—

the ambulance has arrived and so has a couple of managers.

seungwoo and wooseok barely managed to calm minhee down and get bandages onto the cuts in his arms. minhee passed out in wooseok’s arms, so seungwoo recounts what happened in the last hour or so before minhee inflicted the wounds onto himself.

as soon as he finishes, jungmo shows up, eyes red and puffy, asking (read: screaming) to see minhee. seungwoo lets him through and jungmo skids to where minhee’s laying on the floor, head in wooseok’s lap.

“w-what happened?” jungmo says, “what happened!?”

“the younger boys were teasing him about being everyone’s baby, how he was taking attention away from everyone else, he moved from the table to where the knives were and he just screamed at the top of his lungs that we were going to watch him bleed out and we’re the ones to blame for his death.”

jungmo sobs at wooseok’s words, “i told you to be careful, mini, i took away that pocketknife to try to stop you, why are you still doing this?”

“t-this isn’t the first time?” wooseok questions.

“it’s the first time he’s tried to kill himself, but he’s definitely cut before.” jungmo answers. “i’m not going to say anymore though, that’s for minhee to explain.”

“fair enough.”

“alright, we’re going to need to take minhee to the hospital now, one of the managers is coming and only one of you are allowed with us.”

jungmo stands up, “i’m going, i’m the only other one who would know what minhee’s been through.”

the medics nods and they pile in to get to the hospital.

—

minhee wakes up and he sees jungmo’s hand attached to his.

as soon as minhee moves an inch jungmo’s up in an instant.

“mini...”

“jungmo? what are you doing here?” minhee questions.

“do you not remember what happened?”

“what happened?”

“yo-you tried to kill yourself.”

minhee looks around, the hospital, the hospitals psychiatric ward. of course he’s tried to kill himself.

“i’m sorry hyung.”

“don’t be sorry minhee, please.”

before the younger can reply, eleven boys pile in the door, seungwoo telling them to calm down or no one will get to see minhee. all ten other boys stop in their places, minhee and jungmo chuckle.

hyeongjun moves over first him being the closest to minhee.

“m-min-minhee-hyung,” he stutters cutely, snot running down his nose, eyes red and puffy like he’s cried for three days straight. “w-why didn’t you tell us?”

“do you mean the starship boys or x1?”

“all of us.” he sobs into minhee’s side, and the older moves his hand up to pat hyeongjun’s soft, fluffy hair.

“sorry junnie, i’ll try better next time.” minhee promises.

“let us help you hyung.”

“of course, junnie.”

—

as soon as seungwoo finishes talking to minhee, the doctor walks in chuckling “you’re very loved, aren’t you minhee?”

jungmo answers for minhee and everyone else in the room, “yes, yes he is.” the others nod, especially hyeongjun.

“now, let’s talk about what happened.” minhee lowers his head. “as you can see, you’re in the hospitals psychiatric unit, after you had attempted to take your own life.”

minhee hears someone’s breath hitches. after looking around the room, he’s pretty sure it was him who made the sound.

“you’re going to be here for as long as we deem you to be safe enough. you and your group aren’t doing schedules, so there should be no pressure on your body to do something.”

there’s a knock at the door and a nurse peaks his head in, “doctor, there are two boys here for kang minhee.”

“alright, thank you.” the doctor thanks him, “there’s not much i need to explain now, but i’ll explain the little details after minhee’s visitors are gone. now, as requested by jungmo all of you need to leave except him and hyeongjun.”

“juuungmooooo-hyyyyunnnnnng.” dongpyo whines. “why only us?”

hyeongjun sticks out his tongue at dongpyo’s whining, “become a starship trainee then hyung.”

dongpyo whines some more before finally dragging his body out of the room, the other members slowly following.

hyunbin and wonjin eventually wonder in a couple of minutes after the others had left.

“hi mini.”

“hi hyungs.”

“how are you mini?” wonjin questions, while he and hyunbin sit to the opposite of where the other two boys are sitting.

“i don’t feel too hot,” minhee says. “and i feel like the bandages on my arm is suffocating _me._ ”

“well at least you still _look_ hot.” wonjin winks.

“are you flirting with me, ham wonjin?” minhee chuckles.

“and what if i am?” everyone explodes into laughter at wonjin’s antics.

“are you _confessing_ to me, wonjin?”

“no! ew!” wonjin yells and everyone explodes into more laughter. “plus! i’m already dating the hottest person in the world! koo jungmo!!”

to exaggerate wonjin’s already exaggerated point, he gets up and smacks a wet kiss to jungmo’s lips. as hyeongjun and minhee’s mouth open in shock, hyunbin only groans.

“why did you guys have to leave me with them.” he whines, “i’m stuck third wheeling 24/7.”

“sucks.” wonjin says and hyeongjun looks over to hyunbin.

“when did _that_ happen?” he asks him.

“i dunno,” he supplies helpfully. “one day they just walked into my room and wonjin said “have fun third wheeling constantly hyung!” they then gave each other a kiss and sprinted out the room giggling to each other.”

hyeongjun looks next to him, disgusted, then makes an executive decision to move over to hyunbin. “ew, guys, you’re gross.”

“why don’t you find a partner then hyeongjun, maybe you wouldn’t find us gross then.” wonjin retaliates.

“ew! you guys know i hate the idea of dating!”

“we get it, hyeongjun, you’re aromantic, leave us alone to be a gross couple.”

“never!” hyeongjun moves at the couple, breaking them apart, sitting wonjin in the chair next to jungmo, starting to lecture the both of them about being a normal couple who _doesn’t_ do pda.

minhee lightly chuckles at his friends’ antics, he looks over to hyunbin who also has a lopsided grin on his face, staring intently at his happy friends.

they catch each other’s gaze and hyunbin grabs minhee’s hand.

—

in a few weeks, minhee’s finally deemed safe enough and is able to leave.

when he gets out, his legs and arm are wrapped securely around where he’s previously cut himself.

he meets seungwoo, jungmo and the manager outside, a nurse guiding him out.

“mini!” jungmo screeches and seungwoo puts a hand to his ear. “it’s been a while!”

“yeah, hyung, it has.”

“the boys have been exited to see you.” seungwoo explains, and they have.

they haven’t seen minhee since that day he got admitted into the hospital, and hyeongjun has been dying to finally see minhee again.

“i’ve been excited to see them too,” minhee confesses, “i’m excited.”

“we are too.”

“hey, will the starship boys be there?”

“yep! they couldn’t miss out on seeing you again.” jungmo explains happily. “no one could miss out on seeing you.”

“your missing something though, jungmo.”

“i am?” jungmo’s confused.

“we’re taking you to see your mother first, she finally managed to catch a train over to where we are.” seungwoo explains, and minhee’s face lights up. minhee’s mother is normally a very busy person, so he’s _living_ to see his mother again. after hyping himself up for his mother, he’s even more excited now.

—

“minhee, baby, minhee, oh my god,” his mother says the moment he gets out of the car. “are you ok? what happened?”

“i-i’m as good as i can get,” minhee assures his mother, “i know i said nothing would happen, i’m so sorry.”

“don’t say that minhee, you know what your old therapist said about you relapsing, it’s all apart of the process. i just wish you told someone.”

“i did, i told jungmo-hyung.” minhee tries to explain.

“but did you tell someone you live with?”

“oh.”

“see? you’ve gotta tell someone who lives with you,” his mother explains, “jungmo isn’t going to be there to protect you all the time, you could’ve told seungwoo, or even hyeongjun.”

“you’re right,” minhee gives in, “i’m sorry.”

“don’t be sorry baby, what’s been done has been done, now we’ve just gotta begin the healing process.”

minhee gives his mother a big hug.

—

“mini!” minhee puts his hands on his ears.

“hyeongjun!” yohan yells, “not so loud.”

“you all have to shut up.” wooseok says, “none of you are helping.”

minhee can hear jungmo laugh from where he’s standing.

and so, minhee looks up to where his friends are waiting for him to greet them. “hi, everyone.”

everyone breaks out into grins, going over to where minhee stands.

“don’t overwhelm him guys,” seungwoo warns, “we’ve just gotten him back.”

minhee chuckles, “don’t worry guys, i’m feeling a lot better, especially since i just saw my mother.”

“still,” seungwoo pouts, “i don’t want anything happening to you.”

“oh, you big baby,” minhee chuckles again, “i’ll be fine.”

and he will be.

though his healing process might take a while, he has some amazing friends that he can confide in whenever he feels unlike himself. whenever he feels like dying, he’ll have people to talk to.

he’ll be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> i put a little bit of myself in hyeongjun towards the end of it there. other than that i’m really happy with how this turned out, despite how angsty it is.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
